gods_playgroundfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods Hitdice
Guide to Hit Dice and Additional Abilities: Any creature with greater amounts of hit dice gain all abilities of the creatures listed with less hit dice than themselves. Hit Dice calculated here are a total of Hit Dice, Class Levels, and Mythic Tiers. Demi-god. 20-29 Hit Dice A Demi-god takes no penalties from Aging effects and their maximum age is multiplied by two and is maxed. So that a creature that could live a max of 250 + 6d% would have a maximum age of 1700 years. Should they have a patron on death they reform in a location of that patrons choosing ~six weeks later if they have not been successfully resurrected before then. This does not prevent death by old age. Lesser Deity. 30-39 Hit Dice A lesser Deity takes no penalties from aging effects and their maximum age is multiplied by four and is maxed. A lesser Deity gains Create Demiplane Lesser at will at no cost. The Duration of the demiplane is permanent but they may only have one such plane at any time. A lesser Deity if killed will in ~six weeks reform inside of their demiplane but during this time if they are killed again will die permanently. A lesser Deity gains spells of their choosing with spell levels equal to their hit dice that they may use once per day. Deity 40-59 Hit Dice A God takes no penalties from aging effects and they have no maximum age. A God gains Create Demiplane at will at no cost. The Duration of the demiplane is permanent and they may only have on such plane at any time. A God if killed will in ~six months reform inside their demiplane, during this time if they are killed again they will die permanently. A God gains spells of their choosing with spell levels equal to double their hit dice that they may use twice per day. A God gains Mythic 10 and may select any number of Mythic followers but those followers may only have a total of mythic levels up to 10. True Gods 60 - 99 Hit Dice A True God gains Create Demiplane, Greater at will at no cost. The duration of the demiplane is permanent and they may only have one such plane at any time. A True God if Killed will in ~ six years reform inside their demiplane, during this time they are invulnerable and their demiplanes are sealed from any other creature with less hit dice than themselves. A True God gains a single 10th level spell of their creation that they may use once a day at no cost. This most esoteric of magics is sometimes touched upon by mortals but is only done so at great cost. A True God may select any number of mythic followers but those followers may only have a total of mythic levels up to the gods hit dice -40. A True God gains a number spells of their choosing with spell levels equal to 4x their hit dice that they may use eight times per day. Table for Spells Per Day based on Racial Hit Dice |}